Need to die
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Porque a veces simplemente es necesario morir.


DGM no me pertenece.

 **Need to die**

— ¡Road! ¿Dónde te habías metido?—le preguntaba Neah a la pequeña Noah que apareció de improviso frente a él.

—Neah, déjame hablar con Allen—. Dijo ella.

— ¿Eh? Pero si yo soy Allen—. Fingió.

—No. No eres Allen. ¿Intentas engañarme? Sabes que no puedes hacerlo. Ahora, deja salir a Allen un momento.

— ¿Así que él es tu objetivo? ¿Tanto te interesa?

—No preguntes y déjalo salir.

El decimocuarto suspiró.

Road pudo ver cómo la expresión en su rostro y la mirada del chico frente a ella cambiaban. Notaba perfectamente que él estaba muy confundido. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no era Allen?

Allen—. Lo llamó.

— ¿Road? ¿Qué hago aquí? Y, ¿qué haces tú aquí?—Allen miraba a su alrededor, pero no tenía idea de dónde se hallaba.

—Tengo algo que decirte. Allen, tú tienes que vencer al Conde.

— ¿Qué?

—Ya sabes que Mana es el Conde, ¿no?

Allen frunció el ceño al recordarlo.

—Es necesario que lo venzas, él ya no es Mana, Neah lo sabe bien. La materia oscura lo ha consumido. Como sabes, los Noah tienen la misión de liberar a este mundo de la maldad, pero Mana se ha desviado de ese propósito. Necesitamos que Mana y Neah estén juntos y así lograr nuestro objetivo para terminar con esta estúpida guerra.

— ¿Pero cómo lo hago? Yo no puedo dañar a Mana…no otra vez…

El tono de angustia en su voz era evidente.

—Tú podrás Allen. Encontrarás la manera de hacer lo correcto. Confío en ti.

Antes de que Allen pudiera decir algo más, pasó algo en una fracción de segundo que no pudo ni siquiera reaccionar a tiempo. Solo vio como el cuerpo de la pequeña Noah era atravesado por un arma idéntica a Crown clown.

—Querida Road, lo siento—, dijo el Conde tras de ella, quitando el arma de su cuerpo—. Era lo único que podía hacer.

El cuerpo de Road empezaba a sangrar. Era demasiada sangre, la cual incluso empezaba a salir de su boca. Allen la sostuvo impactado, con los ojos fuera de su órbita por el dolor que estaba sintiendo al verla perder la vida.

— ¡Road! ¡No Road, no puedes morir! ¡No puedes!

La chica sostuvo las mejillas de Allen con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

—Allen, eres tan amable. Te quiero—. Sus ojos se cerraron y su mano cayó a un costado, sin que el chico pudiera decir o hacer algo más por ella.

— ¡Road! ¡No!—La ira se iba apoderando de él. ¿Por qué Mana la había matado? ¡No podía! ¡Road no podía estar muerta! ¡No ella!

—Conde…—. Llamó, dejando el cuerpo inerte de Road en el suelo.

—Allen Walker—. Dijo él.

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué mataste a Road?! ¡Ella estaba de tu parte! ¿Acaso ella no fue la primera en estar a tu lado?

—Ese fue el precio de su traición.

— ¿Traición?

—Amar a nuestro enemigo número uno.

— ¿Amarme? ¿Solo por eso? ¿Solo porque ella me amaba la mataste?

—Así es.

— ¡Maldito!

—Y debo suponer que estás enojado porque tú también amabas a Road, ¿no es así?

Allen se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

— ¡¿Y qué si fuera así?!

—Un romance entre una Noah y un exorcista no tiene futuro.

—Nosotros lo hubiéramos logrado si así lo deseáramos. Además, ¿no se supone que yo también soy un Noah? ¡Mis derechos como exorcista fueron revocados! ¡Ya no soy uno de ellos!

— ¿Entonces renunciarías a todo ello por Road?

— ¡Sí!—Allen ya no tenía ni idea de lo que decía pero, sentía que era lo correcto.

—Interesante—, rio el Conde—pero ya no puedo hacer nada, ya la maté.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

— ¡Voy a matarte Conde!

Allen activó a Crown clown y un duelo de espadas inició. El chico estaba totalmente fuera de control. Recordaba que su maestro le había dicho anteriormente que no peleara contra el Conde por ira y sabía bien la razón, pero aun así estaba realmente enojado.

Con un gran esfuerzo, logró atravesarlo con su espada. El Conde ya en el suelo, quitó su máscara dejando ver su rostro.

—Bien hecho Allen, lograste liberarme—le dijo escupiendo sangre para después sonreír.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó Allen confundido.

— ¿Lo sabías? Tenías que matar a alguien a quién amaras.

—Pero…Mana…

—Gracias por liberarme.

Allen empezaba a entrar en pánico. ¿En verdad era eso lo que quería? Liberarlo tal vez sí, pero ¿para hacerlo era necesario que muriera?

— ¡No! ¡Espera Mana! ¡Yo no…!

Mana cerró los ojos, Allen desactivó a crown clown y lo liberó de su ataque.

— ¡Mana! ¡Mana responde!

De repente, Allen sintió que la vista le fallaba y que perdía el conocimiento.

Cuando volvió en sí, quedó impactado por lo que vio.

— ¿Neah?—preguntó al ver al hombre frente a él. Era idéntico al Noah que había visto en su cabeza.

—Así es Allen.

—Pero…

—Gracias por eliminar la materia oscura del cuerpo de Mana, gracias por liberarlo. Él no está muerto. Simplemente despertó por completo como Noah sin estar corrompido. Y gracias a ello también logré liberarte de mis memorias.

Allen no entendía absolutamente nada y tampoco estaba seguro si quería saberlo, así que no preguntó nada más. Pero se sintió realmente aliviado cuando vio que Mana se ponía en pie y mostraba una expresión de confusión. Se veía más joven y renovado.

— ¿Mana?

— ¿Allen? ¿Me salvaste?

—No estoy seguro, pero eso es lo que Neah dice.

Mana le sonrió a su hermano.

—Mana, ¿no crees que tienes algo importante que decirle a Allen sobre Road?

Allen sintió una nueva punzada de dolor al escuchar el nombre.

—Oh sí. Perdón por lo que le hice a Road, Allen, pero ella está viva.

—Ella está viva—dijo Allen asombrado—. ¿Pero, cómo?

—Ella ya no es una Noah. Solo eliminé sus memorias, ahora es una humana normal.

— ¿Humana?—A Allen le iba a costar trabajo imaginarse a Road solo siendo humana, pero por lo menos estaba aliviado de que estuviera viva.

—Solo está inconsciente. Utiliza el arca y cuídala hasta que despierte.

Allen estaba tan entusiasmado con la noticia, así que tomó a Road entre sus brazos y enseguida abrió una puerta del arca, pero antes de entrar se dirigió a Neah y a Mana.

— ¿Ustedes qué harán?

—Encontrar una forma de terminar con esta estúpida guerra.

Allen sonrió.

—Si necesitan ayuda, díganmelo.

Allen entró al arca y llevó a Road a la blanca habitación donde yacía el piano, recostándola en el mueble. Pasó toda la noche en vela, cuidando de sus sueños.

Estaba tan asustado y enojado cuando el Conde la atacó que no verificó si en verdad estaba viva o muerta. Ahora que la veía bien, se notaba que estaba viva aunque respiraba pausadamente.

Ya en la mañana Road comenzó a abrir los ojos. Se encontró con su querido chico durmiendo a su lado. Feliz comenzó a juguetear con su cabello. El joven sintió sus caricias y despertó sobresaltado.

— ¡¿Road?! ¡Despertaste! ¿Estás bien?—Allen la tomó de los hombros, observándola con atención, especialmente en el lugar dónde fue herida.

—Tranquilo Allen, estoy bien.

Allen suspiró aliviado.

—Por suerte tu herida sanó. Supongo que fue tu última regeneración como Noah.

—Así que ahora soy humana, ¿eh?—Road se miró—. Tengo tu camisa puesta.

— ¿Eh?—el chico se ruborizó—. Es que tu blusa estaba destrozada y llena de sangre…

—Qué amable eres. Gracias.

Pero, de repente Road se quejó.

— ¿Qué te ocurre?—le preguntó Allen al percatarse.

—Allen…quema…duele…

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Mí herida…

Sobresaltado, Allen le quitó la camisa, viendo como la herida que ya había cicatrizado se tornaba totalmente roja para que después, el tono de piel de Road se volviera cenizo nuevamente y los estigmas en su frente aparecieran otra vez.

Road suspiró aliviada cuando el ardor desapareció.

—Creo que en realidad, desperté por completo como le pasó a Tyki.

Y como si nada, la chica se levantó dispuesta a irse.

— ¿A dónde vas?—le preguntó Allen preocupado, poniéndose en su camino.

—El Conde nos llama. La batalla final ha iniciado.

—Yo iré contigo.

—No Allen.

—Sí, yo estoy de su lado ahora. Lo he comprendido, lo que hacen es por el bien de la humanidad, la Orden solo está siendo utilizada con otros propósitos, ¡los exorcistas son considerados simples armas! ¡Quiero acabar con eso!

— ¿Y luego qué? ¿Permanecerás a mi lado? ¿Aunque sea una Noah y no humana?

— ¡Seas humana o Noah permaneceré a tu lado!

— ¿Por qué?—le preguntó Road temiendo la respuesta.

— ¡Porque te quiero, idiota!—le gritó.

Road rio.

—Yo también te quiero.

Allen avergonzado, decidió cambiar de tema.

—Mejor vámonos ya…

Los dos se unieron a la última batalla. Una batalla por la humanidad.

Lo sorprendente durante la batalla, fue cuando Allen de repente se desplomó en el suelo.

— ¿Allen?—llamó Road— ¿qué te sucede?

— ¡Duele! ¡Mi cicatriz arde!

Y Road lo vio. La piel de Allen se volvió grisácea y siete estigmas aparecieron en su frente. Incluso su cabello se tornó negro.

— ¿Por qué te transformaste si Neah ya no es parte de ti?

—No tengo ni idea…

El dolor que Allen sentía desapareció por completo. Se miró sus manos. Toda su piel había cambiado con excepción de su brazo izquierdo. Se tocó la frente para sentir perfectamente las siete cruces que ahora estaban en ella.

— ¿Por qué soy un Noah?

—No lo sé…es como si aún tuvieras las memorias del decimocuarto Noah, pero a la vez eres Allen…

Sonrió satisfecho.

—Bien. Continuemos la lucha. Ahora seré el Noah, Allen Walker.

Por supuesto, ellos vencieron, solo matando a los verdaderos enemigos de la humanidad. No mataron a ningún exorcista.

Después de la batalla, el Conde tuvo que explicar toda la historia y sus verdaderos propósitos a los miembros de la Orden.

Ahora que la paz había vuelto al mundo, Allen se reunió con sus antiguos compañeros. Ahora que sabían todo lo que había pasado, se sentían totalmente culpables.

—Allen-kun, lo siento—. Se disculpó Lenalee.

—No te preocupes Lenalee, no fue tu culpa.

—Regresa con nosotros—. Agregó Lavi.

Allen les sonrió en respuesta.

—No puedo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque sigo siendo un Noah.

—Eso ya no es importante, vuelve con nosotros Allen-kun.

—Allen no les ha dicho la verdadera razón por la que no quiere regresar—. Les dijo Road tomando la mano de Allen—Diles.

Sus compañeros esperaban su respuesta, pero el chico solo enrojeció.

—Yo…no puedo volver…porque…ellos son ahora mi familia. Ustedes también son importantes para mí, pero después de todo este tiempo, he encontrado el verdadero lugar al que pertenezco.

—Allen-kun…yo…

—Bien—, interrumpió Lavi a Lenalee—entendemos.

—Gracias.

—Allen, eres muy tímido ¿verdad?—agregó Road riendo.

—Road…—Allen intentaba que la chica a su lado no hablara de más. Sabía perfectamente lo que quería decir, pero le daba pena admitirlo frente a sus amigos.

—La verdadera razón por la que Allen no va a regresar con ustedes es por mí, ¿no es así, Allen?

— ¡Road!—se quejó. Sus intentos de que permaneciera callada fueron en vano.

— ¿Por ti?—le preguntó Lavi extrañado con esa respuesta.

—Así como lo escuchan.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque Allen no puede vivir sin mí.

— ¡Road!—Allen se puso más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

—Diles Allen.

— ¡Ya lo hiciste!

—Pero quiero oírlo de tus labios.

— ¡Ya te lo he dicho antes!

—Pero quiero que lo repitas.

— ¡Me niego!

—Allen…

Road se colgaba de él para hacerlo hablar. El chico no quería decirlo, le daba pena hacerlo, pero tuvo que ceder a sus caprichos.

— ¡Bien! ¡Tú ganas! ¡Es cierto! ¡Quiero quedarme al lado de Road!—les gritó a sus compañeros— ¿Ya estás feliz?—le dijo ahora a Road.

—Sí, lo estoy.

De repente y sin que Allen se lo imaginara, se colgó de su cuello y lo besó.

— ¡Road!

La chica se alejó corriendo y cantando felizmente.

—Road, ven aquí.

Lenalee y Lavi prefirieron dejarlos solos. Ahora ese par tenía una nueva vida para compartir. Y como Allen había dicho, siendo humanos o siendo Noah, siempre estaría de su lado.


End file.
